


Sleepovers

by Adventurer1267



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer1267/pseuds/Adventurer1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. - not doing this again. </p><p>Kyle and Cartman have been dating and are older and of age. I probably didn't make it clear in the fic but they're meant to be 17. They aren't kids. They still live with parents though. They have a great night and its really steamy Kyman. Real awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My boyfriend who helped](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+boyfriend+who+helped).



"Ah...Eric~" Kyle breathes out into the air. He's laid out on his bed, legs spread and ass being eaten out by his secret long term boyfriend. They are having a sleep over, a special one tonight. They have to be quiet as not to wake anybody. But God, it's so hard to do while a tongue licks your prostate like a lollipop. The two have been together for awhile now, months actually and decided to take it to the next level. Kyle really didn't think he would enjoy himself too much, but wanted Eric happy, however he's loving this much more than originally thought. His dick is upright, swelling and growing a tad bit red. 

"Eric...please baby." He mumbles, fingers running through the brown hair. 

"Please what, Kahl?" He asks, pulling  
his tongue out and kissing up his ass and thigh.

"...doomeh..." He mumbles, face burning and lips being bitten. 

"Huh? Can't hear ya with embarrassment in your mouth." He says, squeezing his ass. 

"Ha-ah" he whimpers, closing his eyes. "Do me."

"Do you? Hmn...I'm not sure I understand, Kahl. Elaborate for me."

"Dammit, Cartman" he growls, back arching a bit by the pleasure that moves through his nerves. "Come on. Fuck me. Plow me. Have sex with me. Make me your whore and cumslut, you're killing me." He blurts, getting fed up with this play. The redhead remembers he has to be quiet, so he tries to calm himself down and talk low.

"Oh Kyle! You dirty girl! I so knew you want me that badly." Eric teases, moving his hand to his own mouth. He collects a good amount of saliva on his fingers and rubs the collection around and gently inside his boyfriend opening. Kyle tenses just a bit, face burning and telling Eric to be a tad bit quieter. Cartman responds with "I do what I want" and presses his finger in slightly then retracts. 

The brunette let's his saliva drip from his tongue to his hand, making his love wetter. He takes his boyfriend's red erection in his hand and rubs him slowly before and during the first finger. Kyle makes a face, stirring just a bit at the foreign feeling. It felt painful and not really ...enjoyable. It felt more like pressure inside him, a push on his walls. 

"You don't look like you're having much fun, Kahl." Cartman says, moving his finger in and out slowly. 

Kyle's eyes open.  
"N-no just...it feels weird." He says softly, reaching for him. Kyle always wanted Eric close to him, he didn't like him being away, whether across town or at his lower half, he wanted him right there so he could always hear his voice, receive his kisses and stroke his hair. He also really loved it when he pulled Cartman in for a hug and he'd surprise him with kisses to the neck. 

"A-ah!" Kyle quickly covers his mouth, being ripped from his thoughts. Eric had slipped in his second finger now. Cartman scissors him, going steadily. He keeps rubbing his now softer member, trying to increase the pleasure and ease the pain. Eric makes a decision, not wanting him to get too soft. He takes the redheads tip in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. He licks up it and messes with the slit. Kyle rolls his hips, loving this and loving Eric. He rubs his fingers through his hair again. 

"F-fuck, dude." Kyle whispers, feeling freaking fantastic. However if you asked him, all he could say is "It feels so good." 

Cartman lowers his mouth on his boyfriends cock, taking more. He slips in a third finger and curls his digits to hit that sweet spot. The redhead gasps. He bites the back of his hand quick, needing to shut up but it felt soooo sweet. 

"You ready?" The brunette asks the redhead after a bit more of toying with his ass. Kyles glazed over with lust, too horny for any games or teasing.

"Yes." He answers, wanting Cartman bad. 

Eric slides his cock out of the opening of his Pajama pants, smirking at the display as he does so. He keeps a firm hand in Kyle's ass, as he grips his own throbbing member with his other hand. He rubs his cock over his lover's entrance, sighing in pleasure as he does so. 

The redhead tenses up, gripping onto the blankets, knowing that this was going to sting. The brunette doesn't even bother with a condom; he wants this raw. Slowly, he pushes the tip of his member inside the ginger. It's enough to make Kyle squirm and groan in pain. Eric isn't too big, but he's thick. It made up for the lack of inches on his member.  
"You good?" He asks Kyle, as the smaller male hangs his head and sighs.  
"Y-yeah." He replies, gritting his teeth. 

The heavier male pushes in deeper, going slowly in the process. Kyle groans and whimpers from his ass being stretched. It is taking way more than what he had thought. Soon, Eric has managed on getting most of his cock in. He remains there, waiting for Kyle's approval. 

"Want it?" He asks lowly, as Kyle nods in response. The brunette begins to thrust, making Kyle groan. The smaller male strokes his own member, trying to get some pleasure as well. 

"You like that, huh? You like it stuffed deep inside you?" Eric asks harshly as he continues fucking his boyfriend. It begins to feel good for Kyle, pain and pleasure mixing together. It is a whole new feeling he hadn't thought of experiencing. Kyle keeps stroking as low moans and grunts escape his lips. Cartman continues, thrusting roughly, not being able to control how badly he wants to cum. He keeps on fucking his poor boyfriend as Kyle gasps and whimpers 

Suddenly, Eric tenses up. He moans through gritted teeth as he spills his seed into the Ginger's perfect, tight ass. Cartman stays there, shaking and panting, as he gives a few small thrusts before pulling out of Kyle. The Jewish boy gasps and moans as the feeling of being full leaves him. 

He rolls over from his position, being careful with his ass, which was beginning to hurt. Kyle continues to stroke his self, feeling a bigger hand wrap around his own. As the two move their hands up and down Kyle's dick, his seed soon spills out, as Kyle moans and breathes out his orgasm into his pillow. 

Both boys clean themselves and move under the covers. They snuggle and kiss. Kyle looks up into his boyfriend's eyes. 

"I love you, Eric."

Cartman heart flutters as he looks into Kyles emerald eyes. 

"I love /you/, Kyle."


End file.
